


[Podfic] One Day

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Healing, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofOne Dayby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:I can promise you this:One day, it'll hurt less.
Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167008) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ilf2upq20fvj1jy/One%20Day.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:03 | 1.08 MB

### Credits

Cover art by [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/justaphage)


End file.
